Realita Menohok Khayal
by Kevallone
Summary: Pagi ini, cinta pertamanya meninggal dunia. Padahal semalam, mereka masih berbincang lewat skype. AU/Pairnya bisa apapun/Very-very short story/Fail angst, maybe


**Hetalia **_belongs to_ **Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Kevallone**, _a newbie __writer_, _proudly present:_

**Realita Menohok Khayal**, a Hetalia fanfiction

* * *

Dia terpekur di tepi dipan.

Jejak air mata yang mulai mengering tergambar nyata di pipi tirusnya. Wajahnya pucat dan tambah kurus saja badannya. Rambutnya pun kusut masai berantakan—antara jarang disisir dan diacak-acak semilir bayu yang mencuri masuk lewat celah jendela.

Kantung mata menggelambir dibawah kelopak netra. Memprihatinkan, kedua bola matanya sudah semerah buah saga. Terlihat sekali dia menangis seharian penuh. Nanar atensinya terarah ke selembar foto dalam genggaman.

Di dalam potret yang semakin pudar dimakan usia, nampaklah gambar dirinya dan sahabat masa kecil yang berubah jadi cinta pertamanya. Rambut sahabatnya yang lurus dan halus, mata coklat karamel temannya yang teduh, bahkan senyum polos kekanakan yang dipamerkan sahabat masa kecilnya di foto itu. Semua itu, semua hal kecil itu, berhasil membuatnya rindu.

Dan dia menangis lagi.

Bayangkan saja. Bagaimana perasaanmu jika cinta pertamamu dikabarkan meninggal pagi tadi, padahal semalam kalian masih berbincang lewat _skype_? Kalau baginya, lebih baik mati saja.

Tidak, dia tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Dia benar-benar serius ketika bilang ingin mati. Buktinya, selepas dzuhur tadi, dia hampir menenggak sebotol obat nyamuk cair. Namun—mungkin karena memang belum ditakdirkan untuk mati—upaya bunuh dirinya digagalkan oleh keluarganya.

Tapi, ah, rasanya masih tak percaya. Masa iya sih, kasih yang dia pendam harus berakhir tragis seperti ini? Harus layu sebelum berkembang macam begini?

Bukannya dia menuntut akhir bahagia seperti pada dongeng tentang Putri dan Pangeran. Dialah yang paling tahu kalau mereka hidup dalam realita. Bukannya khayal atau mimpi semu yang akan sirna ketika kita terjaga dari tidur.

Dialah yang paling tahu betapa kejamnya dunia. Berbeda sedikit, dibilang sakit. Tak sama, dibilang cacat. Unik, dikata abnormal. Bahkan, cintanya pada sang terkasih yang tulus pun dicerca sedemikian rupa. Memang apa salahnya? Melanggar norma, iya?

Duh, kolot sekali mereka. Soal norma adat-istiadat dan blablabla itu sudah tak lagi dipedulikannya. Tapi soal norma agama, aturan agama, perintah agama, itu semua kan urusannya dengan Tuhan. Buat apa mereka ikut campur sampai memanggilnya 'Pembangkang Tuhan'? Apa dengan menjadi 'Pembangkang Tuhan' maka dia mengganggu hidup orang lain?

Dia tidak menuntut hidup yang _happily ever after_—bahagia selamanya. Sungguh. Dia hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya sebelum dia bertambah lupa dan jadi pikun. Sebelum segala kenangan tentang dia dan orang terkasihnya hilang dari memori. Sebelum dia sendiri lupa tentang cinta yang pernah dia rasa.

Dia menghela nafas.

Mungkin benar dia tak pantas untuk hidup. Mungkin benar dia tak pantas untuk eksis. Mungkin benar dia tak pantas untuk mencinta dan dicinta. Mungkin benar kalau Tuhan membencinya.

Bukannya berburuk sangka, hanya berbicara berdasar fakta. Ketika evidensi menggampar utopia, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya dua:

Yang pertama, menggempur utopia sendiri dan berusaha menerima kenyataan. Sepahit apapun itu.

Yang kedua, tidur, bermimpi, kemudian tak bangun lagi untuk yang kedua kali.

Tentu saja yang kedua terdengar lebih mudah, karena yang harus kita lakukan hanya tidur dan bermimpi dan merelakan eksistensi diri raib dari dunia ini. Bukankah melupakan orang yang kita cinta itu merupakan suatu hal yang sangat sulit?

Tapi konsekuensi yang diterima pun sebanding dengan usaha.

Ketika kita berusaha keras untuk menjalani hidup yang tak seindah khayal ini, maka usaha kita akan terbayar dengan penghargaan dari masyarakat. Mereka akan mengenal kita sebagai seorang pekerja keras.

Namun saat seseorang memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri, dia akan dikucilkan. Dicaci. Dicerca. Dimaki. Dihina. Digunjingkan. Difitnah. Apakah ada manusia yang mau dikenang sebagai 'Orang Yang Putus Asa Karena Hal Tak Logis'? Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Dan kini, dengan pola pikir seperti itulah dia memutuskan untuk tak mengulangi percobaan bunuh dirinya dan bertahan hidup.

Mungkin dia sudah tak bisa melihat raga sang terkasih lagi, tapi dia yakin kalau belahan jiwanya tetap hidup dalam hati orang-orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Segala kebaikan, segala jasa, segala prestasi yang telah dia ukir semasa hidupnya tak akan lekang oleh waktu.

Maka sekarang, sebagai salah satu dari orang yang mencintai sang sahabat lama, dia hanya bisa mendoakan dan terus hidup. Dan sepertinya, berhenti sejenak, menepikan segala urusan dunia—yang pasti tak akan lepas dari harta, tahta, dan pasangan—dan memimpikan cinta pertamanya bukanlah hal yang buruk.

Maksudku, hei. Seingatnya, nostalgia yang masih dalam batas wajar itu tidak dilarang. Yang tidak boleh sampai terjadi adalah, kita terlalu lama bernostalgia lalu tersesat dalam masa lampau.

Dia berrespirasi secara teratur. Menormalkan detak jantung atau menghentikan air mata atau membuang rasa sedih?

Entahlah. Kita tak berhak untuk ikut campur.

Tapi yang jelas, dia membisikkan pada diri sendiri, "Hari ini aku akan menjadi aku yang baru. Aku yang lebih ikhlas, aku yang lebih cekatan, aku yang lebih tegas, aku yang lebih dewasa, dan aku yang tak akan menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menangisi hal yang tak perlu."

Di tepi dipan yang sama dengan tempat ia menangis tadi, dia tersenyum. Tersenyum pada dunia dan pada selembar potret digenggaman tangannya.

Sekarang adalah waktunya menghadapi realita dan menepikan mimpi. Sekarang adalah saat dimana ia harus bisa berjalan sendiri walau semangatnya sempat tergerus berita duka. Sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa dia bisa—bahwa dia tak akan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan alasan yang konyol.

Dia bangkit dari duduk. Menyambar setelan hitam yang digantung rapi dibalik pintu, dan mulai berganti pakaian.

Waktunya memberi penghormatan terakhir untuk sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

* * *

Kenapa nama si 'dia' ini tidak saya sebut-sebut dalam cerita? Karena saya ingin Anda membayangkan sendiri siapa tokohnya. Tapi saya pribadi, sih, membayangkan USUK. Yang jadi _main chara _di sini si US. Haha. Sekali-kali jadi agak mellow tidak masalah kan, ya?

Errr—apa lagi, ya? Mungkin cuma itu saja yang ingin saya sampaikan.

Um... kritik dan sarannya, _please_?

Regards,

Kev a.k.a Kevallone


End file.
